Si j'étais Bella Swan Meme
by Sadik3000
Summary: Basé sur le meme "Si j'étais Bella Swan" de Childoftheseas sur deviantart.


Salut les gens ! La feignasse que je suis passant sa vie sur deviantart, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que de découvrir ce qu'est un meme. Malheureusement bien que je ne dessine pas trop mal je ne saurais pas me servir d'une palette graphique même si ma vie en dépendait. De même que pour les logiciels de dessin. J'ai donc eu l'idée d'un répondre sous forme de fanfic. A l'origine ce meme s'appelle « If you were Bella Swan » (Pour les réfractaires à la langue de Shakespeare: Si tu étais Bella Swan) et il a été crée par childofthesea. Les questions on été traduites de l'anglais au français et donc légèrement modifiées dans certains cas parce que comme dit le vieux Voltaire : Traduire c'est trahir.

Disclaimer : Twilight est la propriété de Stephenie Meyer et je n'en veux pas.

Le meme dont je me suis inspirée est la propriété de Childofthesea.

Le reste est à moi et vous n'avez pas le droit d'y toucher (ce qui parait évident mais je précise).

Enjoy !

*oO0Oo*

**Questions une, deux et trois :**

* * *

><p>1- Yup, disons que tu vis dans la même situation que Bella Swan. Présente-toi !<p>

* * *

><p>Marie Williams était de bonne humeur.<p>

Au bout de deux longs mois de disputes parentales, de longs pugilats juridiques et de crises de colère sa mère avait cédé la garde de l'adolescente à son père. D'un commun accord, le père et la fille avaient décidé qu'il serait mieux de mettre une bonne centaine de kilomètres entre eux et celle qu'ils appelaient affectueusement « la furie ». Elle était donc à l'avant de la camionnette de son géniteur, ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, écoutant les musiques de ses films préférés tout en se défoulant sur sa console. Ses cheveux ayant été peints de toutes les couleurs il était difficile de voir qu'elle était leur teinte naturelle mais à la pâleur de sa peau on pouvait penser qu'à l'origine elle devait être rousse. La fragilité de sa peau avait été l'élément qui avait décidé le lieu de leur déménagement. En effet quand ils habitaient en Arizona, Marie se prenait des coups de soleil toute l'année. De plus ayant une constitution très fragile elle s'évanouissait et saignait du nez constamment. C'était une raison excellente pour sortir d'un cours qui ne lui plaisait pas et elle regrettait légèrement de ne plus avoir cette excuse, mais tout bien considéré, avoir la perspective de ne plus atterrir aux urgences tous les trois jours était une bonne chose.

Ayant fini son jeu dans un assaut final d'enchainements de boutons de-la-mort-of-ze-dead elle regarda par la fenêtre et fut surprise de voir qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine forêt.

- J'y crois pas … Dit elle impressionnée, On a encore des forêts ?

- Non. Mais Forks est un trou tellement paumé qu'ils n'ont pas encore été mis au courant.

Elle se tourna vers son père, lequel regardait tranquillement la route, suivant à la lettre les indications du GPS.

- …On a l'eau courante et la wifi ?

Il esquissa un sourire sarcastique.

- C'est marrant t'as l'air de plus te soucier de la partie « wifi » que de la partie « eau courante ».

- Oui mais dis moi juste …

- Ne t'inquiète pas tu vas pouvoir passer ta vie sur l'ordinateur. Dit-il en soupirant.

Satisfaite, elle regarda le paysage défiler, attendant tranquillement de voir sa maison.

Arrivés à destination ils durent passer la journée à rendre la maison vivable. Ayant été inoccupée depuis plusieurs années elle était envahie par la poussière, les murs avaient sérieusement besoins d'être repeins et la boite wifi, vitale pour le semblant d'esprit de la jeune fille, n'avait pas encore été installée. A la tombée de la nuit, les deux étaient trop fatigués pour sortir les quelques meubles du véhicule et prirent seulement de quoi manger, dormir et se préparer à leurs premiers jours, respectivement au lycée et au restaurant de Forks. Le réveil au matin fut …dur. Et encore le mot fleurait bon l'euphémisme. Déjà, ils furent réveillés par le son strident de l'alarme de son portable lequel se prit une violente baffe, ensuite, son dos lui faisait mal et elle avait à peine dormi et enfin, après que son père lui eut signalé que d'ordinaire une chaussette s'enfilait avant la chaussure et pas l'inverse elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore sorti sa vespa de la camionnette. Le deux-roues en question n'était pas de première main et avait autrefois appartenu à son cousin mais elle le chérissait avec amour et le défendait toujours contre les remarques de son père. Il la charriait souvent sur la couleur de la Vespa, dont le blanc original n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. D'abord, c'était vintage le gris et le vintage c'est bien. Voilà. Ca n'était absolument PAS la couleur de la délicate crotte pigeon tombant sur les statues de bronze. Absolument pas.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à son nouveau lycée elle avait réussi à se faire des amis armée de la roue de son scooter. Car oui elle avait pris la roue. Et elle avait mis deux cadenas aussi. Sa Vespa, c'était sa vie. En parlant de vie justement elle se rendit compte que la sienne pourrait être légèrement en danger si elle n'allait pas remettre son monstrueux dossier médical à l'infirmerie, ainsi que la liste de recommandations de ses médecins successifs, autrement plus fournie. Ayant fait passer sa santé avant ses cours elle arriva en retard en SVT.

- Infirmerie ? Demanda son professeur en prenant la note sans la lire, Bien vas t'asseoir à côté d'Edward.

* * *

><p>2- Bien maintenant… OMG ! Tu assise à côté de Edward Cullen pendant le cours de biologie. Comment réagis-tu ?<p>

* * *

><p>Il pointa vaguement un ado assis seul à une paillasse, faisant nettement plus vieux que son âge. Elle croisa son regard et il le soutint quelques secondes avant de détourner la tête en plissant le nez.<p>

Bon, ils allaient pas être copains.

* * *

><p>3- Bien, de toute manière on dirait qu'il te déteste. Tu … ?<p>

* * *

><p>Elle posa violement son sac entre eux deux et dit d'une voix forte.<p>

- Quoi je pue ? C'est mon nouveau parfum : Bordeaux Chesnel numéro cinq !

Il la regarda sans comprendre pendant que le professeur la réprimandait avant qu'elle ne continue d'un ton plus bas en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Tu sais, si tu fais comme si tous les gens que tu croise fleurent bon la bouse de poney tu finiras ta vie puceau et sociopathe. Puis avec un sourire faussement joyeux elle ajouta, Craque ton slip ! Tente le shit !

Le faux sourire laissa la place à un regard meurtrier avant de se désintéresser totalement de lui. Pourtant, comme il continuait à la regarder, toujours abasourdi, elle positionna son sac de façon à ne plus voir sa sale tête.

L'année risquait d'être longue.

*oO0Oo*

Bonnnnn. Bah voilà pour les trois premières questions, étant donné qu'il y en a dix je ne pense pas que cette fic fera plus de quatre chapitres. Vala, vala….


End file.
